totaldramafanfickfandomcom-20200216-history
Dobra współpraca to klucz do zwycięstwa
Totalna Porażka: Przygoda nie z tego świata – Odcinek 9 Heidi: 'Witam ponownie moich wiernych fanów, którzy oglądają ten durny program tylko ze względu na mnie. <3 Okej… W poprzednim odcinku zadanie poprowadziła Sophie, która ma ogromne parcie na szkło i wpycha się przed kamerę, mimo że to nie jest jej show. Na szczęście dzisiaj jej jeszcze nigdzie nie widziałam… Ale mniejsza z tym. Uczestnicy poprzebierali się za jakichś czarodziejów, wojowników i księżniczki, a następnie szukali kijka, który rzekomo ma wielką moc. Jakimś cudem wygrali Poszukiwacze UFO, więc na ceremonię poszli Pogromcy Duchów. Najwięcej głosów zdobył Simon, więc to z nim się pożegnaliśmy. Czy drużyna Duchów poradzi sobie we czwórkę? A może drużyna UFO jest tak beznadziejna, że będzie przegrywać mimo przewagi liczebnej? Aby się tego dowiedzieć, oglądajcie Totalną Porażkę: Przygodę nie z tego świata! Pokój Pogromców Duchów left|125px ''W pomieszczeniu przebywali tylko Bianca oraz Dean, którzy siedzieli jak najdalej od siebie. (pokój zwierzeń)'Bianca: '''Po raz kolejny udowodniłam, że mam całkowitą kontrolę nad tą drużyną! Dean został już całkiem sam, więc teraz to on musi odpaść. Zresztą chętnie jeszcze zobaczę jak będzie błagać mnie o litość. Ale i tak niczym mnie nie przekona. Musi odejść przed rozwiązaniem drużyn, żebym potem mogła od razu zająć się ludźmi z przeciwnej drużyny. (pokój zwierzeń)'Dean: 'Mam już tego dosyć! Jak ona to zrobiła, że ma nade mną taką przewagę? Muszę teraz robić dosłownie wszystko, żebyśmy wygrali. Nie dam się tak łatwo wyrzucić! Poza tym nie zaszkodzi, jeśli spróbuję pogadać trochę z Biancą. Nie mam już nic do stracenia, a może jeszcze jakimś cudem przekonam ją do jakiegoś układu… ''Po chwili siedzenia w ciszy, Dean wstał i podszedł do Bianki. 'Bianca: '''Czego chcesz? '''Dean: '''Cóż, wiem że zamierzasz mnie wyrzucić i zrobisz to przy naszej następnej przegranej, ale może jednak uda nam się jakoś dogadać? ''Bianca zaczęła się śmiać. 'Bianca: '''Czy ty mi proponujesz sojusz? '''Dean: '''Taa, sam nie mogę w to uwierzyć… '''Bianca: '''Sorry, ale nie licz na to. Nie jestem idiotką. Od początku ze sobą rywalizujemy, a ty tą walkę przegrałeś. '''Dean: '''Serio zamierzasz iść na łatwiznę i zostać w grze z samymi beznadziejnymi przeciwnikami? '''Bianca: '''W drugiej drużynie nie ma aż tak beznadziejnych osób. Zresztą jestem pewna, że gdybyś był na moim miejscu, to nie zostawiłbyś mnie w grze tylko po to, żeby nie mieć tak łatwego zwycięstwa. '''Dean: '''Może bym cię zostawił? '''Bianca: '''Tak, jasne… '''Dean: '''No tak! Ja nie kłamię! '''Bianca: '''Dobra, ta rozmowa nie ma sensu, a ja nie zamierzam tracić na ciebie więcej czasu. Idę stąd. ''Bianca odwróciła się od Deana i wyszła z pokoju. Chłopak wyglądał na mocno wkurzonego. (pokój zwierzeń)'Dean: '''Najwidoczniej nie uda mi się z nią dogadać. Pozostałych idiotów z drużyny też do niczego nie przekonam, więc tylko wygrana może mnie uratować… Pokój Poszukiwaczy UFO left|125px ''Bella, Laura, Dustin i Shane odpoczywali sobie na swoich łóżkach. Jednakże spokój przerwało im wejście Samanthy do pomieszczania. Dziewczyna miała na głowie koronę, która była częścią jej przebrania podczas poprzedniego zadania. 'Samantha: '''Wasza królowa wróciła! <3 Wiem, że za mną tęskniliście. <3 '''Shane: '''No chyba nie… '''Samantha: '''Do ciebie nie mówiłam, śmierdzący plebsie. ''Shane wstał i podszedł nieco bliżej Samanthy. 'Shane: '''Jak mnie nazwałaś? '''Samantha: '''A co, mam powtórzyć? ''Nagle między nimi stanęła Bella. 'Bella: '''Nie, przestańcie się kłócić! To już się robi nudne… '''Samantha: '''Nie byłoby problemu, gdyby plebs siedział cicho! '''Shane: '''Raczej nie byłoby problemu, gdyby nasza „królowa” ogarnęła się i zmądrzała! '''Samantha: '''Dobra, doigrałeś się! ''Samantha już miała zamiar rzucić się na Shane’a, ale Bella ją zatrzymała. 'Shane: '''No dalej, uderz mnie! '''Bella: '''Nie! Oboje będziecie tego żałować! Poza tym nie chcę, żeby znowu cała nasza drużyna ucierpiała przez czyjeś kłótnie! '''Shane: '''Eh, może masz rację… Ta kretynka nie jest tego warta. '''Samantha: '''No zaraz na serio mu przywalę! '''Bella: '''Nie musisz, bo Shane już nie będzie się odzywać. Prawda? ''Bella spojrzała się wymownym wzrokiem na Shane’a, który przewrócił oczami. 'Shane: '''Okej, już będę siedzieć cicho… Ale jeśli ona też nie będzie się odzywać. '''Samantha: '''Jak już, to nie będę się odzywać tylko do ciebie. '''Shane: '''No, też może być. ''Shane i Samantha usiedli jak najdalej od siebie i zaczęli się ignorować. (pokój zwierzeń)'Bella: '''To już się robi na serio męczące. Cały czas muszę wtrącać się do kłótni i wszystkich uspokajać zanim znowu dojdzie do jakiejś bójki. Mam wrażenie, że tylko mi zależy na tym, żeby nasza drużyna żyła w zgodzie i była zgrana, bo tylko w ten sposób możemy wygrać, a te wszystkie kłótnie jedynie nas niszczą… Salon ''Pomieszczenie było dosyć zaniedbane, a już na pewno było w gorszym stanie od pokojów drużynowych, więc uczestnicy nie spędzali tam zbyt dużo czasu. Aktualnie przebywali tam Aisha, George oraz Fiona, która bawiła się ze znalezionym kilka odcinków wcześniej kotem. (pokój zwierzeń)'Fiona: '''Mam nadzieję, że po programie będę mogła zabrać Behemota ze sobą. Ten kot jest taki… inny. Zupełnie jak ja. ^^ '''George: '''Szkoda, że Aisha nie może wrócić do naszej drużyny, gdy zostało nas tak mało… '''Aisha: '''Oj tam, poradzicie sobie! :D '''Fiona: '''A nawet jeśli znowu przegramy, to i tak będziemy głosować razem z Biancą na tego Deana, wiec jesteśmy bezpieczni. ^^ '''George: '''No w sumie… ''Nagle kot zaczął syczeć. Jego oczy zrobiły się czerwone i po chwili podrapał Fionę. Wtedy oczy dziewczyny zrobiły się całe czarne. Fiona krzyknęła bardzo niskim głosem, rzuciła kotem na drugi koniec pokoju, a następnie nie panując nad sobą uderzyła głową o ścianę. Upadła na podłogę i po chwili znowu wyglądała na „normalną”. 'Fiona: '''Eee… Co się stało? '''Aisha: '''Nic takiego, znowu dopadła cię jakaś psychoza. ^^ ''Do Fiony podszedł kot, który również wydawał się już całkiem normalny. 'Fiona: '''Ostatnio to się dzieje coraz częściej. To miejsce chyba źle na mnie wpływa… I nie tylko na mnie. Behemot też ma jakieś problemy… '''George: '''Może to tylko wścieklizna? '''Fiona: '''Nie, to coś innego. (pokój zwierzeń)'Fiona: 'Nie chcę tego jeszcze nikomu mówić, ale czuję, że wszyscy możemy być w niebezpieczeństwie. Panuje tutaj bardzo zła energia, która chyba z każdym dniem jest coraz większa… Na zewnątrz ''Jakiś czas później uczestnicy zebrali się na dworze czekając na zadanie. Po chwili zjawili się Ashley oraz Lucas. 'Ashley: '''Dzisiaj my poprowadzimy zadanie. '''Dustin: '''Heidi znowu była zbyt leniwa, żeby się nami zająć? '''Lucas: '''No, tak jakby. Tym razem przynajmniej dała nam jakieś informacje dotyczące waszego wyzwania. '''Ashley: '''Czekają na was trzy konkurencje. W każdej z nich wezmą udział po dwie osoby z drużyny. Zaraz podzielimy was na pary. Z Poszukiwaczy UFO każda para zawalczy w jednej konkurencji, natomiast w Pogromcach Duchów jedna z par będzie musiała wziąć udział w dwóch konkurencjach, co jest dodatkowym utrudnieniem, ponieważ wszystko będzie się działo w tym samym czasie. Ale jeśli będziecie ze sobą współpracować, to nadal będziecie mieli szansę na zwycięstwo. ''W międzyczasie jakiś stażysta postawił telewizor obok Ashley i Lucasa. 'Lucas: '''Kto z Poszukiwaczy chce jako pierwszy wylosować sobie partnera? '''Samantha: '''Ja! Królowe mają pierwszeństwo! '''Lucas: '''Okej, więc zobaczmy z kim będziesz współpracować. ''Na telewizorze zaczęły przewijać się zdjęcia uczestników. Po kilku sekundach zatrzymało się na zdjęciu Aishy. 'Lucas: '''Twoją partnerką zostaje Aisha! ''W tym momencie stażyści ustawili Samanthę oraz Aishę obok siebie i skuli ich ręce kajdankami. 'Samantha: '''Co to ma być?! '''Ashley: '''Taki bonus do zadania. Nie będziecie mogli nawet na chwilę rozstać się ze swoim partnerem. Poza tym jest to dodatkowe zmuszenie do współpracy, jeśli oczywiście zależy wam na wygranej. '''Shane: '(szeptem) Jak dobrze, że ja nie muszę być z nią w parze… 'Ashley: '''To kto jako następny chce wylosować sobie partnera? '''Bella: '''No to może ja… ''Na telewizorze znowu zaczęły przewijać się zdjęcia uczestników i po chwili zatrzymało się na zdjęciu Shane’a. Zanim zdążyli jakoś zareagować, Bella i Shane zostali już skuci kajdankami. 'Ashley: '''Więc zostają nam Laura i Dustin, którzy utworzą ostatnią parę z drużyny. ''Stażyści skuli kajdankami Laurę i Dustina. 'Bianca: '''To teraz ja chcę wylosować sobie kogoś! '''Ashley: '''Okej… ''Ponownie zaczęły przewijać się zdjęcia na telewizorze. Chwilę później na ekranie pojawiło się zdjęcie Deana. 'Bianca i Dean: '''Serio? ''Oboje od razu zostali skuci kajdankami, a następnie stażyści skuli również Fionę i George’a. 'Lucas: '''U was nieco szybciej poszło, bo wystarczyło, że tylko jedna osoba sobie kogoś wylosowała. '''Ashley: '''No dobra, chodźcie za nami. ''Uczestnicy zaczęli iść za Ashley i Lucasem. Po chwili dotarli do średniej wielkości magazynu. '' '''Lucas: '''Tutaj odbędą się wasze trzy zadania. W każdym z nich trzeba będzie współpracować ze swoim partnerem, aby wszystko dobrze wam poszło. '''Ashley: '''Bella i Shane oraz Bianca i Dean muszą ułożyć trzy partie puzzli składających się z wielu dużych klocków. Poprawnie ułożone puzzle powinny przypominać sporą ścianę przedstawiającą dwa różne obrazki. Dodatkowym utrudnieniem jest to, że puzzle nie są rozdzielone na trzy grupy, więc musicie poprawnie ułożyć trzy różne ściany korzystając z jednej wielkiej grupy klocków. '''Lucas: '''W magazynie znajduje się niewielka kuchnia, która teraz nam się przyda. Laura i Dustin oraz George i Fiona muszą przygotować tam duży tort z wyglądem o tematyce duchów lub kosmitów. Postarajcie się o jak najlepszą jakość. Powinno być ładnie, ale smak też jest bardzo ważny. '''Ashley: '''Natomiast trzecie wyzwanie polega na zrobieniu dosyć dużej rzeźby, która będzie przedstawiać naszą prowadzącą. Rzeźba musi być przede wszystkim ładna i oryginalna, ale też dobrze wykonana i wytrzymała. Heidi pewnie będzie chciała sobie którąś zatrzymać. Tutaj mogą wykazać się Samantha i Aisha oraz ponownie Bianca i Dean. Mam nadzieję, że wszystko jest jasne. Możecie zaczynać. Macie dwie godziny. Bella & Shane vs Bianca & Dean ''Obydwie pary stały kilkanaście metrów od siebie. Bella i Shane szybko zaczęli przeglądać wszystkie klocki i starali się je pogrupować. 'Bella: '''Mam nadzieję, że tego nie zepsujesz… Zwłaszcza, że nie będę mogła się ciebie pozbyć przez te kajdanki. '''Shane: '''Nie wierzysz we mnie? I dlaczego miałabyś się mnie pozbywać? Przecież wiem, że mnie uwielbiasz! '''Bella: '''Co? To nieprawda! Czasami jesteś bardziej wkurzający od Samanthy… '''Shane: '''No teraz to już mnie obraziłaś… '''Bella: '''Może zmienię o tobie zdanie, jeśli przyłożysz się do tego zadania i skończysz z głupimi tekstami. '''Shane: '''To co mówię wcale nie jest głupie, więc nie wiem o co ci chodzi. '''Bella: '''Dobra, nieważne. Zacznijmy w końcu robić coś sensownego. '''Shane: '''Wykonywanie tego zadania trudno nazwać czymś sensownym, ale okej… ''Bella i Shane powoli zaczęli budowę pierwszej ściany z klocków. W tym czasie Bianca i Dean również starali się pogrupować puzzle oraz rozpoczęli budowę jednej ze ścian, co nie zmieniało faktu, że mieli pewne problemy ze współpracą. 'Bianca: '''Czy nie możesz w końcu zacząć się mnie słuchać i przestać się ze mną szarpać? '''Dean: '''Nie będę się ciebie słuchać, jasne? Nie licz na to. '''Bianca: '''Tak? Więc ty nie licz na to, że zostaniesz w tej grze po tym, jak przez ciebie przegramy. ''Przez kilka sekund panowała dosyć niezręczna cisza. 'Dean: '''Dobra! Jak tak bardzo chcesz, to mów, co mamy robić. (pokój zwierzeń)'Dean: 'W sumie tak nawet będzie lepiej, bo w przypadku przegranej wina spadnie na Biancę, a nie na mnie. Sama tego chciała. '''Bianca: '''Mówiłam już wiele razy, ale oczywiście nie słuchałeś. Według mnie najlepiej będzie, jeśli zajmiemy się jedną ścianą puzzli i będziemy robić wszystko po kolei zamiast robić wszystko w tym samym czasie. '''Dean: '''Jak tam sobie chcesz… ''Bianca i Dean zaczęli już nieco spokojniej zajmować się zadaniem i niezbyt wiele do siebie mówili przez ten czas. Dustin & Laura vs Fiona & George W kuchni zostały przygotowane dwa stoły z najpotrzebniejszymi rzeczami do zrobienia ciasta. Resztę składników uczestnicy mogą sobie swobodnie dobierać. (pokój zwierzeń)'''Laura: '''Nie spędzam zbyt dużo czasu z Dustinem, więc nie wiem czy dobrze będzie nam się współpracować. Mam nadzieję, że mimo różnic jakoś się dogadamy… '''Dustin: Co tam wspólniczko? Jeszcze chyba nie mieliśmy okazji do tego, aby się jakoś bliżej poznać. ^^ Laura: 'Tak, nie mieliśmy… '''Dustin: '''Masz w ogóle jakieś pojęcie o tortach? Bo ja nie bardzo… '''Laura: '''Coś tam wiem. Myślę, że jakoś sobie poradzimy. '''Dustin: '''To świetnie. Więc w takim razie ty tutaj rządzisz. ^^ '''Laura: '''Serio? Okej… Na pewno musimy zacząć od przygotowania ciasta… '''Dustin: '''Mam nadzieję, że niczego nie zepsuję… '''Laura: '''Cóż, najlepiej chyba będzie, jeśli wszystko będziemy robić wspólnie. Wtedy nic nie powinno pójść źle. '''Dustin: '''W porządku, więc zaczynajmy! :D ''Laura i Dustin rozpoczęli wspólnie pracę nad ciastem. (pokój zwierzeń)'Laura: '''Może jednak nie będzie tak źle, jak się spodziewałam… ''Tymczasem George i Fiona zastanawiali się nad tym, co mają robić. 'George: '''Nie wiem jak ty uważasz, ale chyba to zawalimy… '''Fiona: '''No, może trochę. Ale chyba nadal mamy jakieś szanse… Wystarczy, że zrobimy tort. To nie może być takie trudne. '''George: '''A co z tym, że ma być też ładnie i smacznie? '''Fiona: '''Nie wiem… Mimo wszystko najważniejsze jest chyba to, żeby w ogóle coś było. '''George: '''No dobra. A jak się w ogóle robi ciasto? '''Fiona: '''Pewnie musimy użyć tego, co już mamy na stole. Może po połączeniu tych rzeczy wyjdzie nam ciasto… A potem będziemy musieli zrobić jakieś ładne dekoracje, czy coś w tym stylu… '''George: '''Okej… ''Fiona i George zaczęli robić ciasto, mimo że nie bardzo wiedzieli w jaki sposób się do tego zabrać. (pokój zwierzeń)'George: '''Nie mamy pojęcia jak zrobić tort, a mi nawet nie chce się próbować… Dobrze, że oboje powinniśmy zostać w grze, jeśli przegramy. Samantha & Aisha vs Bianca & Dean ''Tutaj uczestnicy mogą najbardziej wykazać się kreatywnością, ponieważ ich rzeźba może być zbudowana z czegokolwiek. Mogą skorzystać z różnych rzeczy i materiałów znajdujących się w magazynie, ale nie muszą. Poza tym Samantha i Aisha mają przewagę, ponieważ Bianca i Dean najpierw zajmują się drugim zadaniem. 'Samantha: '''Dobra, teraz mnie posłuchaj, psycholko. Po pierwsze, ja tutaj rządzę. Po drugie, jak coś zepsujesz, to cała wina oczywiście idzie na ciebie. No i po trzecie, lepiej się postaraj przy tym zadaniu, bo chcę to wygrać. '''Aisha: '''Spoko, z wielką chęcią sprawię, że efekt będzie wybuchowy. :D '''Samantha: '''No mam nadzieję. Nie możemy przegrać z ludźmi, którzy teraz nawet nie robią tej rzeźby. '''Aisha: '''To od czego zaczynamy? '''Samantha: '''Idziemy do magazynu, gdzie weźmiesz wszystko, co jest nam potrzebne. ''Samantha ruszyła do magazynu pociągając ze sobą Aishę, która po chwili szła już w tym samym tempie, co jej partnerka. '''Aisha: A co tak właściwie jest nam potrzebne? Samantha: 'Domyśl się! Ja nie będę za ciebie myśleć! ''Dziewczyny (głównie Aisha) zaczęły rozglądać się po magazynie. 'Aisha: '''Więc... może weźmiemy wszystkiego po trochu? '''Samantha: '''Po co? Przecież nie użyjemy wszystkiego. To głupie. Ale w sumie rób co chcesz. To ty będziesz nosić te wszystkie rzeczy, a nie ja. '''Aisha: '''Rzeźba na pewno będzie fajna, jeśli zrobimy ją z różnych materiałów! ^^ ''Aisha zaczęła zbierać różne rzeczy, które następnie pakowała do kilku kartonów. 'Aisha: '''Jeśli ja mam wszystko nieść, to będziemy musiały tu jeszcze wrócić… '''Samantha: '''No trudno, jakoś sobie z tym poradzimy. I tak mamy przewagę. '''Aisha: '''Dobra, skoro tak uważasz… ''Chwilę później Aisha wzięła połowę zebranych rzeczy i razem z Samanthą wyszła z magazynu. Bella & Shane vs Bianca & Dean Po jakimś czasie Dean i Bianca kończyli już układanie pierwszych puzzli. 'Dean: '''Idzie nam chyba całkiem nieźle... '''Bianca: '''Mówiłam, że wystarczy mnie posłuchać! Powinieneś mi dziękować jeśli to wygramy. '''Dean: '''Pff, bez przesady. ''Chwilę później pierwsza ściana była już gotowa. 'Bianca: '''Okej, teraz bierzemy się za następne, natomiast ostatnie powinno pójść już dosyć szybko. '''Dean: '''A skąd możesz to wiedzieć? '''Bianca: '''Po prostu to wiem. '''Dean: '''Więc lepiej, żebyś miała rację. '''Bianca: '''Ja zawsze mam rację! Nie zauważyłeś jeszcze tego? '''Dean: '''Nie. ''Bianca posłała Deanowi groźne spojrzenie. 'Bianca: '''Wiesz, że w każdej chwili mogę z łatwością zacząć sabotować to zadanie tylko po to, żeby cię stąd wyrzucić? '''Dean: '''Czyżby? Ciekawe co by powiedziały twoje marionetki, gdyby się o tym dowiedziały… '''Bianca: '''Moje „marionetki” wiedzą, że w przypadku przegranej mają zagwarantowane bezpieczeństwo, jeśli będą głosować na ciebie. A na pewno będą. '''Dean: '''I tak wywalisz ich zaraz po mnie. To też nie będzie miało dla nich żadnego znaczenia? '''Bianca: '''Oj, zamknij się w końcu. Tobie powinno teraz najbardziej zależeć na wygranej, ale na razie jakoś tego po tobie nie widzę. '''Dean: '''Zależy mi! Więc w takim razie ty też już się ucisz i układajmy dalej te głupie puzzle. ''Dean i Bianca zaczęli układać drugą ścianę z klocków ponownie nie odzywając się do siebie przez jakiś czas. W międzyczasie Bella i Shane starali się układać wszystko naraz, co nie było dobrym pomysłem, ponieważ żadnej ze ścian nie ukończyli nawet w połowie. Bella spojrzała jak radzą sobie ich przeciwnicy. 'Bella: '''Kiepsko nam idzie w porównaniu do nich... Może my też powinniśmy skupić się na ułożeniu jednych puzzli, a potem przejść do następnych? '''Shane: '''Też miałem to powiedzieć... '''Bella: '''Ciekawe kiedy... '''Shane: '''No teraz, a kiedy? ''Bella przewróciła oczami. 'Bella: '''Mniejsza z tym. Jesteśmy już w tyle, więc musimy jeszcze bardziej się starać. '''Shane: '''W sumie jeśli my zawalimy, to już na pewno cała drużyna przegra. '''Bella: '''Niby dlaczego? '''Shane: '''A myślisz, że księżniczka i psycholka poradzą sobie i będą lepsze od przeciwników nawet mimo tego, że mają dużą przewagę? '''Bella: '''To że są takie, a nie inne, nie znaczy, że nie mają żadnych szans… '''Shane: '''Dla mnie i tak ich zwycięstwo jest prawie niemożliwe. '''Bella: '''Więc skoro tak uważasz, to weźmy się do roboty, bo chyba dobrze byłoby wygrać, co nie? '''Shane: '''No raczej. Chyba nie myślisz, że mi nie zależy? '''Bella: '''Cóż, czasem zachowujesz się tak, jakby ci nie zależało. '''Shane: '''To nieprawda. Gdyby tak było, to już dawno bym uciekł z tego porąbanego programu. '''Bella: '''Okej, w takim razie udowodnij, że chcesz wygrać. '''Shane: '''Spoko, z wielką chęcią udowodnię ci to. ''Shane i Bella szybko wrócili do układania puzzli, ale teraz nie robili już wszystkiego naraz. Dustin & Laura vs Fiona & George George i Fiona cały czas dosyć powoli zajmowali się robieniem ciasta. Kilka razy musieli zaczynać od nowa, ponieważ coś im nie wychodziło, ale w końcu zaczęli robić jakieś postępy. 'Fiona: '''Nie sądziłam, że będziemy mieli z tym tyle kłopotów… Przecież to tylko tort! '''George: '''Właśnie… Nie podoba mi się to. '''Fiona: '''Na dodatek idzie nam chyba gorzej niż naszym przeciwnikom, a ja nie chcę znowu przegrać… '''George: '''Tylko się nie denerwuj! Nie potrzebujemy teraz tej psychicznej wersji ciebie. '''Fiona: '''Przecież nie potrafię o tym decydować… Ale postaram się zachować spokój. '''George: '''Mam nadzieję… Zresztą Dean i Bianca mają dużo więcej do zrobienia, więc to oni powinni się martwić. '''Fiona: '''Oby sobie jakoś poradzili… ''Fiona westchnęła i spojrzała na przygotowane ciasto. 'Fiona: '''Chyba już powinniśmy wsadzić to do piekarnika. ''Fiona otworzyła piekarnik i włożyła do niego ciasto. 'George: '''A zdąży się upiec? To chyba zawsze długo trwa, więc możemy mieć problem… '''Fiona: '''No w sumie… Jakby co, to podwyższymy temperaturę. Więc może ty pilnuj ciasta, a ja się zajmę przygotowaniem dekoracji, mimo że nawet nie wiem jak… '''George: '''Okej. ^^ ''George zaczął wpatrywać się w ciasto w piekarniku, natomiast Fiona najpierw dyskretnie zerknęła, co robią ich przeciwnicy, a następnie wzorując się na nich starała się zrobić jakieś dekoracje. W tym czasie Laura i Dustin radzili sobie o wiele lepiej z robieniem tortu. Laura wszystkim kierowała, dzięki czemu ich praca dosyć sprawnie szła. (pokój zwierzeń)'Laura: '''Chyba pierwszy raz przyjęłam rolę kapitana i o wszystkim decydowałam. Szczerze mówiąc jest to nawet fajne uczucie, zwłaszcza że dosyć dobrze nam idzie to zadanie. '''Dustin: '''Nie sądziłem, że tak dobrze będziesz wszystkim kierowała. ^^ '''Laura: '''Serio? W sumie ja też jestem tym zaskoczona… '''Dustin: '''Czasami powinnaś być bardziej otwarta, bo najwidoczniej ukrywasz przed nami wiele talentów, które możesz wykorzystywać. '''Laura: '''To miłe, że tak uważasz. I nawet masz rację. Nie powinnam przez cały czas ukrywać się w cieniu innych osób… '''Dustin: '''Tak właściwie, to nikt nie powinien. Może nawet dzięki tobie wygramy. :D ''Laura uśmiechnęła się. 'Laura: '''Byłoby super… '''Dustin: '''Już chyba większość rzeczy mamy zrobione, co nie? '''Laura: '''Tak, już niewiele nam zostało. I z tego co widzę radzimy sobie lepiej od przeciwników. '''Dustin: '''To jeszcze lepiej dla nas. :D '''Laura: '''Dokładnie. Oni w przeciwieństwie do nas muszą się śpieszyć, żeby ze wszystkim zdążyć. Rzeczywiście możemy mieć spore szanse na wygraną… Ale najpierw musimy wszystko skończyć. '''Dustin: '''Więc w takim razie wracajmy do pracy! ''Laura i Dustin ze spokojem kontynuowali robienie tortu. Bella & Shane vs Bianca & Dean Jakiś czas później obydwie pary zbliżały się już do skończenia zadania. Bianca i Dean mieli wyraźną przewagę nad przeciwnikami, więc Bianca postanowiła trochę to wykorzystać. Przestała układać puzzle i odciągnęła od nich Deana. '''Dean: Co ty robisz?! Przecież zaraz wygramy! Dean chciał wrócić do układania, ale Bianca ponownie go zatrzymała. Bianca: Tak, jeszcze chwila i wygramy. Oczywiście o ile nie rozwalę tego, co już zrobiliśmy… Dean: Co?! Nawet nie próbuj! Bianca: Niby czemu? Ja nie mam nic do stracenia, za to ty już dobrze wiesz, że odpadniesz jeśli przegramy. Dean prawdopodobnie po raz pierwszy wyglądał na nieco spanikowanego. Dean: Nie zrobisz tego. Bianca: A chcesz się założyć? Bianca podeszła do jednej z ułożonych już układanek z zamiarem zniszczenia jej, ale Dean w ostatniej chwili powstrzymał ją. Dean: Nie! Błagam cię, nie rób tego! Daj wygrać naszej drużynie! U tamtych też są dosyć mocni przeciwnicy i może jeszcze dzisiaj ktoś z nich odpadnie! Bianca uśmiechnęła się triumfalnie. Bianca: Okej. Skończmy to i wygrajmy. Dean: Serio? Tak po prostu zmieniłaś zdanie? Bianca: Będę szczera. Chciałam tylko zobaczyć, jak błagasz mnie o litość. Oczywiście nadal mam cię na celowniku, ale skoro zniżyłeś się już do tego, żeby mnie błagać… Dean jedynie patrzył na Biancę ze wściekłością. Bianca: Więc? Chcesz to wygrać, czy jednak wolisz… Dean: Tak! Chcę wygrać! Dean podbiegł do ostatniej ściany z klocków i jak najszybciej starał się ją skończyć. Natomiast Bianca tylko trochę mu pomagała. Tymczasem Shane i Bella nadrobili straty i również zbliżali się już do końca. Bella: 'Chyba nadal mamy szanse… '''Shane: '''Przecież cały czas mieliśmy szanse na wygraną. Nawet gdy byliśmy w tyle. '''Bella: '''Tak, ale niewielkie. Teraz jesteśmy już w lepszej sytuacji. '''Shane: '''No, jeśli spojrzymy na to w ten sposób… '''Bella: '''Dobra, skończmy to w końcu. Zostało nam już niewiele do zrobienia. ''Bella i Shane mieli już prawie wszystko poprawnie ułożone. Po chwili z radością skończyli układać ostatnią ścianę z klocków. 'Bella: '''Nareszcie! '''Shane: '''Cóż, szkoda tylko, że nie byliśmy pierwsi… '''Bella: '''Co? Serio? ''Bella spojrzała się tam, gdzie byli Bianca i Dean. Okazało się, że oni skończyli nieco wcześniej i już poszli zajmować się ich drugim zadaniem. 'Bella: '''No świetnie… A już myślałam, że wygraliśmy… '''Shane: '''Zawsze istnieje jakaś szansa, że popełnili gdzieś błąd i go nie zauważyli. Ale mimo wszystko nie liczyłbym na to. Teraz wszystko zależy od reszty drużyny, która też może nawalić… '''Bella: '''Trochę więcej optymizmu. Twoje życie od razu będzie weselsze. '''Shane: '''Nie sądzę. '''Bella: '''No to chociaż bądź na tyle miły i przestań na wszystko narzekać. Zwłaszcza, że nadal jesteśmy skuci kajdankami i przez to nie mogę od ciebie uciec. '''Shane: '''Bądźmy szczerzy. I tak byś ode mnie nie uciekła. '''Bella: '''Jesteś tego taki pewny? '''Shane: '''Gdybym nie był, to bym tego nie powiedział. '''Bella: '''Ale za to mogę zacząć cię od teraz ignorować. ''Bella odwróciła się od Shane’a i przestała zwracać na niego uwagę. 'Shane: '''Serio? Wiesz, że nie wytrzymasz zbyt długo? Ale jak chcesz, to próbuj… Samantha & Aisha vs Bianca & Dean ''Od razu po skończeniu poprzedniego zadania, Bianca i Dean udali się do magazynu w celu zebrania potrzebnych rzeczy do zrobienia rzeźby. '''Dean: '''Szybko, mamy mało czasu! Co nam będzie potrzebne? '''Bianca: '''Nie wiem. Powinniśmy wybrać coś, z czego łatwo i szybko zrobimy coś sensownego. '''Dean: Czyli na przykład co? Bianca: Nie masz o tym bladego pojęcia, prawda? Dean: Mniejsza z tym! Nie ma czasu na takie głupie gadki! Bianca: Dobra, spokojnie… Ja sama się na tym zbyt dobrze nie znam, ale wydaje mi się, że chyba z gliny można zrobić coś na szybko. Ale raczej trzeba mieć talent, żeby to przy okazji było ładne. Dean: Ważne, żeby w ogóle coś zrobić. Bianca: 'Okej… Na szczęście z tego co widzę jest tu sporo gliny do wykorzystania. '''Dean: '''No to bierzemy i robimy tą głupią rzeźbę. ''Dean wziął jak najwięcej gliny, podczas gdy Bianca wolała się nie przemęczać i wzięła tylko trochę. Następnie wyszli z magazynu i zaczęli się szykować do zbudowania rzeźby. (pokój zwierzeń)'Bianca: '''To chyba oczywiste, że nie zrobimy z tej gliny niczego wspaniałego. Zwłaszcza, że mamy niewiele czasu. Ale co tam, ja nie muszę się niczym martwić, jeśli przegramy. ''Tymczasem Aisha i Samantha miały już gotową dużą część rzeźby, która była zrobiona z różnych materiałów, między innymi z drewna i metalu. 'Samantha: '''Nie podoba mi się to. '''Aisha: '''Bo mi w ogóle nie pomagasz! Ale nie martw się. Znalazłam w magazynie jakieś fajerwerki oraz małe lampki, więc zrobimy dodatkowy efekt. <3 '''Samantha: '''Ty zrobisz dodatkowy efekt. Ja za to nadal będę cię krytykować, żebyś wiedziała, co masz poprawić. <3 '''Aisha: '''Ale wiesz, że gdybyś też coś robiła, to poszłoby nam lepiej? '''Samantha: '''No przecież coś robię! Krytykuję cię! Heloł! '''Aisha: '''A oprócz tego? '''Samantha: '''No chyba nie oczekujesz, że będę się tu przemęczać? Sama radzisz sobie wystarczająco dobrze. To znaczy… wcale nie jest dobrze! Wracaj do pracy, bo inaczej przez ciebie przegramy! '''Aisha: '''Okej… ''Aisha wróciła do budowania rzeźby, podczas gdy Samantha nadal tylko się przyglądała. (pokój zwierzeń)'Aisha: '''Wiedziałam, że trudno się z nią pracuje, ale nie sądziłam, że to będzie aż taki koszmar… W sumie gdyby nie te kajdanki, to nawet zapomniałabym, że mam kogoś do pomocy. No i przy okazji lepiej by mi poszło robienie tej rzeźby… '''Samantha: '''Mówię serio. Nie zaszkodziłoby, gdyby ta rzeźba była ładna. To nawet nie przypomina prowadzącej. Powinnaś się bardziej starać, jeśli chcemy wygrać. '''Aisha: '''Lepiej się w końcu zamknij zanim stanie ci się jakaś krzywda. '''Samantha: '''Grozisz mi? Uważaj, bo się przestraszę. '''Aisha: '''Wiesz, że dałabym radę odgryźć ci rękę? ''Aisha uśmiechnęła się do Samanthy pokazując jej swoje ostre zęby. 'Samantha: '''Nawet nie próbuj! Ty chyba na serio jesteś jakąś psycholką, co nie? '''Aisha: '''No, kiedyś nawet byłam w szpitalu psychiatrycznym, ale szybko stamtąd uciekłam, bo było nudno. :D Tak czy siak, nie zadzieraj ze mną, bo źle na tym skończysz. ^^ '''Samantha: '''Pff, jesteś jeszcze gorsza od tej rudej idiotki… ''Aisha nadal pracowała nad rzeźbą, natomiast obrażona Samantha już się nie odzywała. Dustin & Laura vs Fiona & George Cały czas mając dużą przewagę, Laura i Dustin skończyli swój tort, podczas gdy Fiona i George nadal męczyli się ze swoim. '''Laura: Gotowe! Chyba nawet dobrze nam to wyszło… 'Dustin: '''Wyszło nam świetnie! Myślę, że naprawdę możemy to wygrać! ''Dustin i Laura przybili sobie piątkę. Ich tort był w większości zielony oraz posiadał dekoracje związane z kosmitami. 'Laura: '''Cieszę się, że wspólnie poradziliśmy sobie z tym zadaniem. Nawet mając te kajdanki… '''Dustin: '''Tak, ja również się cieszę. Ale mimo wszystko od początku byłem pozytywnie nastawiony. ^^ '''Laura: '''To chyba dobrze… '''Dustin: '''Oczywiście, że to dobrze! Zawsze trzeba mieć pozytywne nastawienie do różnych spraw. :D '''Laura: '''Cóż, w sumie postaram się to zapamiętać. ''Laura uśmiechnęła się. (pokój zwierzeń)'Laura: '''Dustin ma rację. Od teraz postaram się być większą optymistką. Oprócz tego powinnam też być bardziej otwarta na innych ludzi. To może być już nieco trudniejsze, ale z czasem będzie chyba coraz lepiej… ''Dużo później, tuż przed końcem czasu, Fiona i George również skończyli swój tort. Od razu można było zauważyć, że poszło im o wiele gorzej. 'George: '''Eh, lepsze to niż nic, prawda? '''Fiona: '''No niby tak… '''George: '''Ciekawe jaki to ma smak… '''Fiona: '''Pewnie jakiś paskudny. Nawet nie mam pojęcia, czego użyliśmy do zrobienia tego tortu. '''George: '''Myślisz, że mamy jakieś szanse na wygraną? '''Fiona: '''Raczej nie… ''Po chwili zjawili się Lucas i Ashley, którzy zaczęli przyglądać się tortom. 'Lucas: '''Czas was ocenić! Dobrze, że zdążyliście wszystko skończyć. '''Ashley: '''Chociaż Pogromcy Duchów chyba mocno się śpieszyli… Punkt za wygląd zdecydowanie zdobywają Poszukiwacze UFO. '''Lucas: '''Zgadzam się z tobą. Ale zobaczymy jeszcze, czy wasze torty są dobre. ''Lucas i Ashley ukroili sobie po kawałku jednego i drugiego tortu. Następnie spróbowali obydwóch. Oboje skrzywili się, gdy próbowali ciasta zrobionego przez Fionę i George'a. 'Ashley: '''To jest okropne! Czego wy użyliście do zrobienia tego ciasta? '''Fiona: '''W sumie to nie wiemy. To nie było zadanie dla nas… '''Lucas: '''Cóż, zwycięzca jest chyba oczywisty. Tę walkę wygrywają Laura i Dustin, których tort jest ładny oraz jednocześnie dobrze smakuje. ''Laura i Dustin zaczęli cieszyć się z wygranej. Fiona i George wyglądali na zawiedzionych, mimo że spodziewali się takiego wyniku. 'Ashley: '''Możecie iść z nami do reszty uczestników. Za moment ocenimy też pozostałe zadania. ''Czwórka zawodników poszła za Ashley i Lucasem, którzy zmierzali do wyjścia na zewnątrz, gdzie znajdowały się pozostałe osoby. Samantha & Aisha vs Bianca & Dean Aisha kończyła już montować fajerwerki wokół gotowej rzeźby. W tym samym czasie Dean i Bianca zrobili na szybko zaledwie połowę rzeźby, która była w dosyć kiepskim stanie. 'Dean: '''Ta glina jest beznadziejna! Jak przegramy to będzie twoja wina! '''Bianca: '''Nawet nie próbuj zwalać winy na mnie! Zresztą i tak nic ci to nie da. '''Dean: '''Tak, wiem. Nie musisz po raz kolejny chwalić się swoim głupim sojuszem. '''Bianca: '''Wcale się nie chwalę. Poza tym po co tak dramatyzujesz? Trudno powiedzieć, która drużyna ogólnie była lepsza. '''Dean: '''Lepiej, żeby nasza drużyna wygrała… ''W tym momencie do uczestników podeszli Ashley, Lucas oraz wszystkie osoby, które już skończyły swoje zadania. 'Ashley: '''Koniec czasu! '''Dean: '''Co?! Zostało nam jeszcze dużo do zrobienia! '''Bianca: '''No trudno, musimy zostawić taką rzeźbę… ''Bianca z trudem odciągnęła Deana od rzeźby. Tymczasem Aisha również trochę spanikowała, gdy czas się skończył. 'Samantha: '''Już możesz przestać pracować nad tą rzeźbą, psycholko. '''Aisha: '''Ale nie zdążyłam jeszcze wszystkiego zrobić! '''Samantha: '''Jak nie przestaniesz, to przegramy! ''Aisha odsunęła się od rzeźby. 'Aisha: '(pod nosem) To się może źle skończyć… 'Samantha: '''Co ty tam mówisz? '''Aisha: '''Eee… nic takiego… '''Lucas: '''Okej, zaczniemy od tortów. Jak już większość z was wie, za to zadanie punkt otrzymali Poszukiwacze UFO. '''Ashley: '''Natomiast za układanie puzzli punkt należy się Pogromcom Duchów, którzy szybciej wszystko poprawnie ułożyli. '''Lucas: '''W takim razie o zwycięstwie zadecydują wasze rzeźby! ''W tym momencie wszyscy spojrzeli na rzeźby. Żadna z nich nie wyglądała perfekcyjnie, ale rzeźba Deana i Bianki wyglądała zdecydowanie gorzej. 'Dean: '''Ekstra… '''Aisha: '''My mamy jeszcze małą niespodziankę! ''Aisha wcisnęła guzik na małym pilocie. Nagle kilka kolorowych lampek przymocowanych do rzeźby zaświeciło się. Jednak po chwili rzeźba zaczęła się dymić przez fajerwerki, które następnie bez odlatywania w powietrze wybuchły niszcząc całą pracę Aishy. 'Aisha: '''Ups… (pokój zwierzeń)'Aisha: 'Wiedziałam, że będzie problem z fajerwerkami, bo nie zdążyłam się upewnić, czy wszystko jest w porządku… Ale z drugiej strony efekt na serio był wybuchowy! <3 '''Samantha: '''Co ty zrobiłaś?! '''Aisha: '''No może nie wyszło tak, jak to sobie wyobrażałam, ale i tak było fajnie, prawda? ^^ '''Lucas: '''Cóż… Tak właściwie, to nie macie już rzeźby, którą moglibyśmy ocenić. '''Ashley: '''A to oznacza, że Bianca i Dean zdobywają punkt za to coś, co zrobili w tak krótkim czasie. '''Dean: '''Czyli że… wygraliśmy? '''Ashley: '''Tak, Pogromcy Duchów wygrywają! Możecie podziękować swojej dawnej koleżance z drużyny. Natomiast Poszukiwacze UFO mogą zastanawiać się, na kogo już niedługo zagłosują. '''Dean: '''Tak! Zostaję w grze! '''Bianca: '''Nie ciesz się zbyt długo, bo i tak możesz wylecieć stąd jako następny… ''Shane, Bella, Laura i Dustin ze złością spojrzeli się na Aishę i Samanthę. 'Samantha: '''Co się tak na mnie gapicie? Te fajerwerki to był jej pomysł! '''Aisha: '''Wszystko poszłoby dobrze, gdybyś mi chociaż trochę pomogła! '''Samantha: '''Ale jednak to nie ja wszystko zepsułam. Wygralibyśmy bez tych twoich dodatkowych efektów. '''Shane: '''Tak czy inaczej którąś z was już dzisiaj na całe szczęście wyrzucimy. '''Bella: '''Ale nie możemy obwiniać tylko ich o przegraną. Z całej drużyny jedynie Laura i Dustin zdobyli dla nas punkt, natomiast my mogliśmy się bardziej starać przy tych puzzlach. '''Shane: '''No dobra, ale mimo wszystko my nie zepsuliśmy tego, co wcześniej zrobiliśmy. '''Bella: '''Spoko, tak tylko mówię, żebyście nie obwiniali o wszystko Samanthę i Aishę… '''Samanta: '''No, to jest chyba jedyna porządna dziewczyna w tej koszmarnej drużynie! '''Bella: '''Dzięki, chyba… Ceremonia ''Poszukiwacze UFO (już bez kajdanek) przybyli na ceremonię i usiedli na ławkach. (pokój zwierzeń)'Samantha: '''Niech tylko ktoś spróbuje na mnie zagłosować… Ta przegrana to nie była moja wina, jasne? (pokój zwierzeń)'Shane: 'Szczerze mówiąc to będzie kolejny trudny wybór. Chętnie zagłosowałbym na obydwie idiotki. ''Po chwili do uczestników przyszła odprężona Heidi. 'Heidi: '''Szkoda, że następne zadanie będę musiała już samodzielnie poprowadzić… No cóż, dzisiaj to wy jesteście frajerami, ale kto odpadnie? Nie dowiemy się, dopóki nie zagłosujecie! ''W tym momencie ekran podzielił się na sześć części i na każdej z nich można było zobaczyć uczestników podczas głosowania. Następnie ponownie pojawiła się Heidi oraz zawodnicy czekający na wyniki. 'Heidi: '''Okej, na szczęście nie mamy remisu. Laura i Dustin, jesteście bezpieczni! ''Heidi rzuciła im breloczki w kształcie statku kosmicznego. 'Heidi: '''Bella oraz Shane również zostają w grze! ''Bella i Shane złapali swoje breloczki. 'Heidi: '''W ten sposób zostały nam Samantha oraz Aisha. Samantha jest już trzeci raz zagrożona, ponieważ cały czas denerwuje czymś swoją drużynę, natomiast Aisha zniszczyła rzeźbę, dzięki której mogliście wygrać. A z programu odpada… … … … ... ... '''Heidi: '''Aisha! ''Zadowolona Samantha złapała swój breloczek. 'Aisha: '''No cóż, szkoda. Było fajnie. ^^ ''Nad Aishą zjawił się statek kosmiczny. 'Aisha: '''Nic z tego! Nie dam się złapać! ''Aisha zaczęła uciekać śmiejąc się przy tym, natomiast statek kosmiczny próbował ją dogonić. Po chwili zniknęli gdzieś w oddali. Heidi odwróciła się do kamery. '''Heidi: '''To było dziwne… Ale mniejsza z tym. Zostało nam już dziewięciu zawodników. Która drużyna zwycięży w kolejnym zadaniu? I kto odpadnie jako następny? Tego dowiecie się oglądając Totalną Porażkę: Przygodę nie z tego świata! Kategoria:Totalna Porażka: Przygoda nie z tego świata